


Human Sex Ed 101

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, M/M, kory is awesome, reboot what reboot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait lui qui serait frustré. Dick a une solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Sex Ed 101

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brisby_pops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brisby_pops/gifts).



> Prompt : topping from the bottom pour brisby_pops

Conner le pressa contre le matelas et Tim se mordit la lèvre, étouffa un soupir de plaisir et réprima un sourire idiot tout à la fois. Il replia la jambe par-dessous les fesses de Conner, glissa une main dans ses cheveux, s’y agrippa ; Conner ne les avait pas coupés depuis un moment, sur son front se dessinait une boucle timide.  
Tim sentit contre sa peau un souffle inégal, un sursaut avant que les lèvres de Conner ne reprennent leur tâche : explorer sa gorge jusqu’à la connaître par cœur.  
Ce n’étaient pas leurs premiers baisers, ce n’étaient pas leurs premières caresses, ce n’était pas la première fois que les doigts de Tim se faufilaient sous le t-shirt de Conner, ni que l’envie de nudité leur faisait tourner la tête, mais, mais…  
Tim sentait quelque chose dans l’atmosphère, quelque chose dans le poids pressant du bassin de Conner contre le sien, quelque chose dans son besoin irrépressible de le toucher… quelque chose de différent, une urgence.  
C’était bon, c’était pour cette fois, c’était pour maintenant, dans un instant, il allait embrasser Conner et lui retirer son t-shirt et son jean et se déshabiller, dans une minute ils…  
Conner s’écarta soudain, Tim en eu une instant de tournis, d’incompréhension pure, Conner était là, sous ses doigts, puis plus rien, le vide. Il cligna des yeux.  
Conner s’était assis sur le rebord du lit, l’air presque paniqué. Tim se redressa, alarmé.  
« Conner ?  
— Il faut que j’y aille.  
— … quoi ? Une urgence ? »  
Sauf que ça n’y ressemblait pas, ce n’était pas l’attitude habituelle de Conner dans ces cas-là. Le regard fuyant, par exemple, n’avait aucun sens.  
« Oui, une urgence, il faut que j’y aille », marmonna Conner, et une seconde plus tard la fenêtre était ouverte et Tim se trouvait seul dans sa chambre.  
  
¤  
  
Quand il y réfléchissait, ce n’était pas la première fois que Conner disparaissait lorsque les choses devenaient sérieuses. Il avait été moins subtil, mais désormais Tim pouvait mettre le reste bout à bout, additionner des disparitions soudaines.  
« Il n’est peut-être pas prêt », proposa Dick un soir de patrouille où Tim lui tenait compagnie pendant que Damian était en mission avec Bruce.  
Tim aimait bien ces moments de planque sur les toits de la ville. Ça lui rappelait avant – avant la mort de Bruce, avant celle de Conner et de son père, lorsque Nightwing était déjà moins son idole que son grand frère, mais plus son grand frère que son partenaire.  
« Il veut peut-être faire les choses doucement. »  
Le ton de Dick n’était pas tout à fait convaincu (d’un point de vue sexuel, Dick n’avait probablement jamais rien fait doucement, songea Tim malgré lui).  
« Il y a des glaciers qui fondent plus vite », grogna Tim.  
Avec Cassie, il ne s’était écoulé que quatre mois. Tim et Conner étaient ensemble depuis presque neuf. Et déjà, passer des baisers chastes aux étreintes passionnées avait pris un temps impressionnant, Tim l’avait mis sur le compte de l’éducation de Conner, l’influence de Clark et Martha Kent.  
Maintenant, il se demandait.  
Ce n’était pas une question de désir. Tim en était certain, seul un idiot douterait des sentiments de Conner. Y penser lui donnait envie de sourire bêtement et de baisser la tête pour le cacher.  
Dick émit un long bruit de réflexion puis se laissa tomber de l’immeuble sans prévenir. Le cœur de Tim rata un battement – _Je déteste quand il fait ça !_ – mais il suivit sans hésiter.  
Plus bas, ils réglèrent leur compte sans aucune difficulté à quatre gros bas s’en prenant à une petite frappe, ficelèrent tout le monde puis remontèrent sur les toits, le tout en quelques minutes.  
« Il a eu quelqu’un, avant Cassie ? demanda Dick comme si rien ne s’était passé.  
— Oui, répondit Tim. Mais ce n’est pas allé très loin.  
— Mmmh.  
— … tu crois que B. lui a parlé ? »  
C’était la seule explication que Tim avait. Bruce avait terrifié Conner.  
Dick secoua la tête.  
« Je crois que c’est plus simple que ça, dit-il.  
— Plus simple que le regard désapprobateur de B. ? »  
Dick lui fit un demi-sourire.  
« Conner doit discuter avec Kory. »  
  
¤  
  
Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Kory rejoignait Conner et Krypto en plein vol. Elle caressa la tête du chien, sourit à l’adolescent stupéfait.  
« J’ai entendu dire que tu as des soucis avec Tim, lui dit-elle.  
— Heu.  
— Tes craintes sont parfaitement normales. Ce n’est pas facile d’oublier à quel point ils sont fragiles, ni combien il serait facile de les briser au cours d’une activité sexuelle. »  
Conner écarquilla les yeux.  
Kory lui jeta un regard plein de compassion.  
  
¤  
  
« Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, dit Conner à Bart un peu plus tard. Savoir que Tim sait, savoir que Tim en a parlé à Dick, savoir que Dick sait, savoir que Dick a demandé à Kory de faire mon éducation sexuelle ou bien que Kory a intitulé son “cours” : _L’art de faire l’amour à un être humai_ n. Avec une sous-section appelée : _Dans le cas d’un Robin_. »  
De Bart, on ne voyait que la tête enfouie dans ses bras et le tremblement des épaules.  
« Te retiens pas, c’est bon », grommela Conner.  
Bart se mit à rigoler ouvertement et Conner attendit avec philosophie qu’il se calme.  
« Attends, éducation sexuelle avec Starfire en personne, dit enfin Bart, de quoi tu te plains ?  
— Je vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder Tim en face.  
— Il va te démonter la tête, il déteste quand t’agis comme s’il était fragile.  
— Je saaaaaaiiiiiiis. Mais j’y peux rien ! Je suis désolé, je sais que c’est une espèce d’arme vivante et qu’il sait probablement comment m’éclater en quelques secondes, Superboy ou pas, mais moi je pourrais le casser en un geste sans m’en rendre compte !  
— Alors quoi, le cours de Kory… » (Ricanement impulsif) «… ne t’a pas aidé ? »  
Conner haussa les épaules.  
« Si, admit-il. J’ai appris des trucs sur la vie sexuelle de Dick que je sais pas comment gérer, mais d’accord, je ne flippe plus. Moins. Un peu moins. »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« Kory m’a dit qu’il faut une première fois, pour que j’arrête totalement d’angoisser. »  
Bart lui tapota l’épaule.  
« Pauvre de toi, va. »  
  
¤  
Deux nuits plus tard, Conner monta dans sa chambre pour trouver Tim assis en tailleur sur son lit. Il se figea dans l’entrée.  
« Ferme la porte, lui dit Tim.  
— Il n’y a personne, répondit Conner bêtement. Ma est à Metropolis avec Clark.  
— Je sais. Mais je préfère que Krypto reste dehors.  
— Oh. »  
Conner s’exécuta un peu automatiquement. Tim tapota le lit à côté de lui et Conner vint s’asseoir, raide comme la justice. Puis, tout en souplesse, Tim balança une jambe par-dessus ses cuisses et s’assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, face à lui. Conner retint son souffle.  
« Tu es vraiment un abruti, des fois. Tu ne pouvais pas m’en parler ?  
— C’est embarrassant, ok ? » marmonna Conner, une main sur la taille de Tim.  
Tim l’embrassa, lui mordit la lèvre, le poussa en arrière.  
Conner crispa les mains sur les hanches de Tim, indécis.  
« Me fatigue pas », lui dit Tim.  
« Me fatigue pas » devint « allonge-toi correctement », « bouge pas », « embrasse-moi », « touche-moi ».  
Quelque part après qu’ils aient perdu tous leurs vêtements, Conner ne pensa plus à rien qu’aux doigts de Tim sur sa peau.  
Puis Tim s’assit à califourchon sur lui et… ouais.  
Kory avait raison.  
Le mieux, c’était encore de se laisser aller.  
  
(fin)


End file.
